


My First Love

by FFW2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, High School, Lesbian Character, Manga & Anime, Read Left to Right, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000
Summary: One day while staring out of the window during class Yajima Nara sees a girl arriving late to school and quickly falls for her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	My First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting something like this, and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story.


End file.
